


Hard & Deep (and oh so sweet)

by schwertlilie



Series: "Just Me" [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, Genderqueer Character, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt doesn't often wish for a cock to fuck Alfred with, but watching Alfred get fucked by a machine makes tonight an exception.</p>
<p>(Also contains dirty talk and fantasy!Russia/US/Canada, if that strikes your fancy. :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard & Deep (and oh so sweet)

It wasn't very often that Matt wished for a cock - but right now, watching the way Alfred was wriggling against the plastic dildo that was pushing into his ass, it was a thought.

Something must've shown, because Alfred reached for Matt's hand. "Love you," he said.

"I know, you great dork." Matt squeezed Al's fingers, but Alfred shook his head. 

"Love _you_. Love the way you fuck me, love the way you taste, love the way you wear skirts just for me..." He pulled their joined hands closer, and flicked his tongue over Matt's knuckles while the machine continued its steady clack-clack, clack-clack. "Love the way you watch me." 

"I _know_. But d'you ever wish..." Matt sighed. "Forget it."

Alfred's mouth moved to Matt's fingertips, his hips still rocking into the machine's movements. "I like your strapon," he murmured with a nip. "Like that you gag me on it, and when you take it off I can tongue-fuck you until you scream."

Matt blushed, but didn't pull away. 

"Sometimes when you're gone, I attach your dildo to the machine and pretend it's you fucking me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He sucked Matt's index finger into his mouth. "Never hits the right spots," he mumbled, "not like you do."

Matt swallowed, and turned the machine higher.

"Oooh-" He shuddered. "You're a mean one, babe."

"Am I?" Matt hooked the corner of Alfred's mouth. "It'd be mean if I brought someone else in to make you be quiet. Someone big enough to shut you up."

Alfred grinned around Matt's finger, eyelids fluttering.

"We'd spit you between us, me in your ass and him - Ivan? _Ivan_ \- in your mouth."

"Toris is bigger."

"Don't want you to split your lips, dork, you'll have to use them later."

He moved his head so that he could bite into Matt's knuckle, teeth sliding into place against the soft underside of the joint. "Hm?"

" _Later_. After I've made you come so hard that you can't get a breath, that you choke around Ivan's cock so that he comes half on your face and half down your throat. He likes forcing you open, you know - forcing himself further down your throat than you think you can take."

Alfred shivered, so Matt turned the dial up again - clack-clak-clackclackclack - and Alfred's hands fisted in the feather coverlet.

"And you like it too, don't you?" Like being our plaything? That's good, because we won't stop until _we're_ finished. We'll spend the night working you over, until you're covered in sweat and come and _still_ we won't be done. You'll think it's over when Ivan goes to shower, and you'll be glad because-"

"Please-" he mumbled around Matt's finger.

"-Because you don't think you can come anymore." Matt stroked the hinge of Alfred's jaw, and resisted the urge to grind against the bed sheets. "But I know you, Alfred, I know exactly how much you can take and how to make you hard and how to make you come again. And you _will_ come again, _will_ add to the mess on your stomach because I want to watch you shake and shudder while your come drips down the sides of your stomach and-" 

Clackclack and Alfred bit down on Matt's knuckle, his body shaking as his orgasm ripped through him, come spatting against his skin.

"-And makes a mess of the quilt." 

Matt was suddenly aware of just how _loud_ the machine was, and eased the dial back down as Alfred twitched through the aftershocks. 

Alfred's hips shifted half toward, half away from the dildo, his breathing ragged. "What next?" he mumbled.

"Hm?"

He smiled up at Matt, still a little dopey. "What happens after I make a mess?"

"I, uh- You sleep in it."

"Huh." Alfred pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Matt's wrist. "I was thinking more how you didn't come."

"Not yet, but-"

"And not in the story, either." His hand slid down Matt's hip; Matt couldn't resist a moan as his fingers ghosted over Matt's clit. "Whaddya say we fix that, babe?"


End file.
